


Confessions in the Blue

by graytail69



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst and Feels, Declarations Of Love, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytail69/pseuds/graytail69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after fulfilling the prophecy, Shin-ha reflects on his feelings for Yona, although it´s already too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions in the Blue

Meaningless. 7 long years of meaningless existence. Yona, I now realize that my life has no other purpose to fulfill. The words I could never say have now become a crushing weight I simply can´t ignore. Even if you can´t see or hear me, even though you are in a place so distant even the eyes of a dragon could not find you, I must tell you even if it’s just this time- _you_ were the guiding light in the dark, my reason for living.

My first memories were of darkness; my first thoughts of immense hope. I indulged myself into believing that I would be accepted one day by my village, although I soon realized that it was never meant to be. Ao, my guardian, died long before my 18th rainy season and left me with a new purpose to fulfill, one that was perhaps far more difficult to accomplish. The fateful day that I lost him, I vowed on the name of all the previous blue dragon warriors that I be would protect the village long enough to break the curse of the Seiryuu. Little did I know, I was about to awaken the bloodlust that accompanied my enhanced vision.

After I dealt with the many soldiers that threatened the village drastic measures were taken and I was put away in an ancient cave, isolated from the outside world. Years went by and I always asked myself “how could I possibly liberate my people from the wretched dragon eyes that refused to disappear?” never coming up with an answer. One day however my answer came into my life- you.

All this time I, who had the greatest sight of this world, was truly blind to the world beyond my horizon. You gave me a purpose to live and took me out of the darkness, the same way that the sun takes the moon out of shadow every time night falls. Days turned quickly to months and my loneliness turned into something entirely different. I finally learned the truth not only of my powers but of my feelings.

Yona, what I longed to say I never could. I lacked the courage that Jea-ha had when talking to women, but now that you are far beyond my sight, far beyond even the most distant stars, I can now say what I truly feel. I loved you all this time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well thanks for reading this little drabble here. while it isn´t the first fanfic I write, it is the first one I publish so be honest with what you think.
> 
> I feel like out of the dragon warriors, Shin-ha has the deepest connection with Yona and in the post- anime chapters of the story, we get to see more into their relationship. That said I do admit Hak is the most likely candidate for Yona (if she does end up with any one)
> 
> Side note there are some hints that feature OMGitGreen´s fanfics buried in there, so check out her works if you haven´t


End file.
